The 9th of June
by Taseea
Summary: It's the twins' birthday, but what is it they want as a gift from Haruhi?
1. Chapter 1 A Proposition

Right, here's my first peice of fanfiction...fingers crossed its good...but as it is my first i really wanna get some advice from more experianced writers on how to improve. Don't hesitate to be harsh if u need to! meep!

This was really written for my wonderfully strange friend Ki-san cause there wasnt much about this threesome. hope u enjoy.

Disclamer: yeah i think its pretty obvious im not Bisco Hatori and therfore i sadly don't own ouran high school.

* * *

Haruhi sat down at her desk as the bell went to signal the start of first period. A few seconds later, she had a pair of arms around her shoulders and a pair of faces either side of hers. Haruhi gave out a sigh.

"Morning." She stated flatly continuing to take books out of her bag.

"Oh, no need to be so grumpy," moaned Hikaru.

"Yeah," Kaoru carried on. "Today is a very special day! You should be excited!"

Haruhi thought for a moment as the twins came to stand in front of her, grinning like Cheshire cats. "What's special about today?" Haruhi put a finger to her lips. "I don't know of any events on the 9th of June…"

"It's our birthday!" The boys chorused, raising their arms in joy. _"That explains their enthusiasm then,"_ Thought Haruhi. Just as she had this thought the teacher came into the room and quickly told the twins to sit down and stop being nuisances.

In second period, the students were put into groups of six to work through a set of question together. As always Haruhi somehow ended up working with the Hitachiin brothers along with three, very excited, girls. As the class settled down to the assignment, a low buzz of conversation filled the room; a noise that Hikaru and Kaoru decided to take advantage of. They pulled Haruhi to the end of the tables they were working at and the three leaned in to have a private conversation.

"So…" began Kaoru grinning. "We were wondering what you might get us for our birthday."

"Yeah," agreed his brother. "It better be something good." Hikaru said this in a teasing singsong voice but the message was still there: We know you're a commoner but that's no excuse for a bad present.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "It's always to the point with you two isn't it? You don't exactly beat around the bush." She sat up and was about to go join the three girls, who were watching them curiously across the length of the table, when Hikaru pulled her back down into the conversation.

"Of course, if you're stuck for something to get us…" He said with a mischievous smile.

"…we do have something in mind." Finished the younger twin. His smile was even more suspicious and Haruhi was about to enquire into the cause of such a disturbing look when a shadow was cast over the three. They looked up to see their teacher glaring down at them and pointing at the rest of their group.

"I think it's time you got to work don't you?" Her voice was full of warning so they scuttled back over silently and the topic wasn't mentioned again till it came to the end of the day.

* * *

"So Haruhi," Hikaru began as he and counterpart pulled her away from any of other Host Club members. "Thought of something to get us? The day is almost up."

"Or is it?" asked Kaoru looking at his twin. Hikaru looked back, acting surprised. Then he gave a knowing smile and turned back to Haruhi.

"Okay, okay, stop acting all clever. I know I can't get you guys as great a present as your other friends, so how about we hang out together instead?" she offered, jumping the gun. She knew exactly what they had been hinting at. The brothers looked at each other and a dangerous smirk crossed their lips.

"What a great idea." The two replied slowly and licked their lips. Haruhi's eyes grew wide. What had she done?

"Get off her you lascivious twins!" Tamaki approached at a run and knocked the younger boys away before holding Haruhi in his protective grip. "Oh, Haruhi! Don't you worry! I won't let these horrible twins do anything to you!"

"_We're _the ones who need to save her from you milord." Kaoru complained as he picked himself off the ground. "Stop glomping on Haruhi!"

"Exactly Milord, we can't be any worse than you."

Haruhi pushed Tamaki away and rubbed her arm that he had crushed in the process of 'protecting' her. "I think it's time we went home senpai. I'll see you all tomorrow." Haruhi said as she quickly left the room hoping she might be able to escape the twins. No luck.

Hikaru and Kaoru came running up behind her and soon caught up. "What's the rush Haruhi?" Hikaru teased, throwing an arm lazily over her shoulder. "We get picked up by our driver."

Haruhi looked up at the boys either side of her. "Are you guys serious about this? You know what Tamaki-senpai would say."

"Yup." They replied in unison. "Hope you like spicy food!"

* * *

I know, i know. It's not exciting...but it's a build up. I practically have the second chapter done so it'll be up soon. this was originally gonna be a two-piece bit of work, but as usual i got carried away so it's gonna end up longer...please review > 


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

Here's chapter two...there still isn't much happening but i hope you still like it.

Disclaimer: I'm still pretty much 100 sure i don't own ouran high school host club...oh, the woes!

* * *

After arriving at the Hitachiin household, Haruhi was left alone in the twins' bedroom while they went off to the bathroom to change. She took advantage of this time alone to mumble to herself about the situation, call her dad to tell him she was going to be away for tea and also take a quick look around their room.

There were two king sized beds in the middle of the back wall although only one looked like it had been slept in. Haruhi gave it a shake of her head; she couldn't believe they actually shared a bed. She sat down on the neater of the two and waited for the brothers to return. There were panelled windows the height of the walls but gossamer curtains covered them letting in a peachy light that gracefully filled the room.

The door was pushed open, but instead of seeing the two identical teenagers she expected, Haruhi saw a very tall, glamorous-looking woman. Her hair was short and spiky, not unlike the twins' but she somehow it made her look incredibly feminine. "Oh, hallo there," she said with a surprised smile.

Haruhi quickly stood up and bowed, "Uh, hi…um, nice to meet you. I'm Fujioka Haruhi." Her voice wavered as she spoke; she didn't even know who this woman was but she was spilling her guts before the woman.

"You must be a friend of my sons'," said the mysterious woman and her smile grew. Something about the smile unnerved Haruhi, but she pushed this thought to the back of her mind as she heard two pairs footsteps coming down the hall outside. The owners of the feet followed the sound into the room.

"Hey, mother, Haruhi needs…" Started Kaoru, but Hikaru finished. "…something to wear. Do you think you could get her an outfit?"

Their mother tilted her head. "Of course, just come with me!" She grinned again and pulled the girl out of the room and along a corridor. A pair of heads appeared out of the doorway and plastered on each was a huge smirk.

* * *

Half an hour later Haruhi found herself opening the door to a great dining room. At one end of an equally great dining table were the two people she despised most at the moment, laughing to themselves. Haruhi stormed up to them, hand on hips, fuming. "You were planning this all along weren't you?"

The two boys looked up from their unknown joke and their faces took on a rather rare state of seriousness. But this did not last long, for within seconds they were up at Haruhi prodding her, pulling at bits of lace and playing with her hair. "Stop it!" shouted Haruhi. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're sorry," Kaoru said apologetically as he and his brother took their seats once again. "You just really suit gothic lolita!" Haruhi was sure they were making fun of her but she would not allow them to break down her confidence so she just sat down to her meal, letting out a small sigh. She looked down at her dress; it was black and white and _covered_ in lace. She also had on a lacy headpiece with matching collar and cuffs which were starting to itch something terrible.

* * *

After about an hour had passed and the three 1st years were full of exotic foods and lots of cake Haruhi stood up. "I'm sorry but I really have to go now," She said. "Should I change back now or give you the clothes when I see you in school on Monday?"

"What are you talking about? You're staying here!" squealed the brothers in excitement.

"Wha..?" was all Haruhi could manage before she was swept off her feet and dragged up the stairs, one twin holding each arm. _'How many times a day must I be manhandled?'_ was her first thought, before she remembered her dad. "Wait! What about my dad? He'll be expecting me back!"

"No he won't," Hikaru explained barging through their bedroom door. "We already phoned him, he knows your staying!"

"And…and he's okay with that?" Haruhi stuttered as she was flung onto one of the beds.

"Of course," continued Kaoru as if it were common sense. "He said he likes us…he _trusts_ us." _'I don't'_ thought Haruhi helplessly as her two companions walked slowly nearer.

* * *

yeah, this chapter was pretty boring, but i think the next one will be my last (tho havn't even started it yet...so who knows?). It'll probably be a while till i get the next chapter up but i don't think it'll be longer than a few days. 


	3. Chapter 3 Nightfall

Oh god! I am soooo sorry i took so long to update this. I just kept getting distracted and/or getting stuck. I hope you like this chapter thought, and it's also longer so hopefully that'll make up for the lateness a bit.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is some lovely Hitachiin birthday cake for all you lovely reviewers!

Disclamer: I don't own Ouran high school. I know its sad and pathetic...but one day i shall RULE THE WORLD and then i shall own said animanga!

"Uh, guys. It's really nice of you to invite me to stay but I don't think I should." Haruhi began politely. "I have a lot to do at the house an—" She was cut of by Hikaru who pushed her back against the bed and was now sitting over her, laughing, his head directly above her own. Her eyes were wide as she stared into his auburn ones. He smirked down at her as Kaoru locked the door and slid onto the bed. Haruhi broke the eye contact with Hikaru and shifted her gaze to look at Kaoru. She was met with another identical knowing smile.

Kaoru manoeuvred himself so he sat behind Haruhi, lifted her head and placed it on his lap. He had a hand on each side of her head and he held it still as he bent his head over her. Hikaru sat back, idly running his fingertips down Haruhi's arms as he did so, when his fingers met hers he entwined them and held them down to the bed.

As the two boys locked eyes, Haruhi came to the slow realisation that she couldn't escape, that no matter how hard she tried, she would not be able to move. Not only were the twins bigger and stronger than her, but there were two of them against one of her.

The brothers looked back down at Haruhi and their grins turned into much more serious expressions. _'Mother in heaven, what is going to happen to me?'_ Haruhi's worried thoughts made themselves visible on her face.

"Oh," said Kaoru calmly. "I think she's a little worried."

"Yes, Kaoru," Hikaru replied. "Maybe you should give her something to calm her down…"

"Wh-what?" Images of her lying passed out on the twins' bed flashed through Haruhi's mind along with some other, more worrying ones. She squirmed under their grip. What were they going to do? Make her get drunk? Force-feed her sleeping drugs?

"That sounds like a good idea Hikaru. She seems to be getting more anxious by the minute…" Purred Kaoru as he leaned ever closer until his face was centimetres from hers. He kissed her suddenly making Haruhi blush several shades darker than she ever had. She wriggled trying to break free from their grip. Although the kiss was sudden, it was soft and was more loving than Haruhi expected.

When Kaoru broke the contact and pulled back Haruhi could see Hikaru licking his lips suggestively and giving her a triumphant smile. "Let me have a taste…" He drew her hands up until they were beside her head and followed his brother's lead by leaning in and kissing her quickly on the lips. It was different. Hikaru's kiss was less loving, more passionate.

Haruhi gave out a muffled squeal as she felt the wet but warm feeling of Hikaru's tongue on her lips. Hikaru took advantage of her moment of shock to make the kiss deeper. Haruhi scolded herself as she stopped fighting them and relaxed under the twins' hold, scolding herself again as she closed her eyes.

Kaoru let go of her head and moved his hands down her neck, over her shoulders and along her arms. Hikaru also loosened his grip and let his hands travel, this time it was down the sides of her torso to her hips, still moving his lips against her lips, his tongue against hers.

Hikaru pulled away and sat back with a satisfied smirk and Haruhi was about to ask him why he had stopped when she realised what was happening to her. He face grew from shocked and embarrassed to angry in the blink of an eye.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING? IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT WHEN YOU SAID –" She was cut short by Hikaru's warm lips pressed against hers again. He pulled back for a second time and looked down at the helpless brunette pinned underneath him.

"Stop squealing." He responded playfully. "You'll enjoy it more if you just…" He ran his hand up her thigh. "…_relax._"

"Eeep!" Haruhi would have jumped a foot in the air if she hadn't been held down so firmly. She closed her eyes and looked away blushing profusely. Hikaru's hand stayed in place but he moved his face so that it was almost touching hers. She was sure he was going to kiss her when he moved his face away again and started to drag his tongue up her neck.

Haruhi's eyes sprang open and she let out a small whimper. What was happening to her? Why were two of her friends torturing her? She was Fujioka Haruhi, she was the studious bookworm with the highest grades in her class. She was the quiet, unassuming girl in the corner. She was…she was enjoying every second of the "torture".

Kaoru was pulling her left hand to his face and realised she wasn't fighting back. "I think she might have just taken your advice brother," He said calmly and he tugged with his teeth at one of the ribbons securing the cuff.

"Mmmh," mumbled Hikaru in agreement against the soft skin of the girl's neck. His breath tickled, and Haruhi let a sigh of pleasure slip from her lips before she could stop herself. Both twins gave out slight breathy laughs before continuing.

Kaoru dropped the cuff and placed his mouth on Haruhi's wrist, kissing it delicately. He moved his mouth down her arm towards her shoulder, kissing and licking tenderly. Just before he reached the inside of her elbow, Kaoru bit softly on her pale flesh.

"Huh!" Haruhi breathed, her head snapping towards Kaoru. The younger twin looked back into her face with something that resembled affection.

He reached over and brushed a bit of hair off her face. "Don't look so worried." He said in a comforting tone. "We'll take good care of you. You trust us, right?" Haruhi looked into his eyes and then slowly nodded as Kaoru turned his head back and licked her arm where he had bitten it.

As she lay there, Haruhi's eyes fluttered closed and she remembered what Tamaki had said earlier, "Oh, Haruhi! Don't you worry!" He had assured her. "I won't let these horrible twins do anything to you!"

'_It's a bit late now, senpai._' She thought. But then she really didn't want to be saved, and the word that came to mind when she thought about the twins now, was definitely not 'horrible'. Instead she thought 'heavenly' would suit them better.

**- Fin -**

How did you like it? I could make myself bring it to a proper end cause I wasn't sure how far I wanted them to go...althought I'm considering doing a little epilogue just to round it off. Meep. again I am sorry I took so long to upload, but I did spend quite a while on this one so I hope that counts for something.

Hopefully you'll read my next one, yes I have started it, and yes, it is an Ouran High one! Yatta!


	4. Epilogue

I wrote this ages ago...well, a couple of weeks ago...and completely forgot about it. I was going to work on another fanfic when I found it and was like, oh yeah...didn't I upload this? Anyway it says that I havn't so I'll put it up and if I'm losing my memory and already have, oh well.

I hope you like this last installment, albeit a very short one and sorry about the long gap.

* * *

The birds sang in their trees as late morning sun streamed into the high-walled room. Haruhi calmly opened her eyes and sighed. That had been one of the best nights' sleep she had ever had. As the mist in her brain faded away, the brunette moved to get up and found she was pulled back down.

Lying flat on her back, Haruhi could see two sleeping clumps of red hair out of the corner of her eyes and her brain finally connected, bringing back the memories of the previous night.

She remembered the groping touches and roaming hands. The warm pressure of slender fingertips and the wet heat of boys' mouths. The strong feeling of wrongdoing that her saviours had so easily kissed away, cleansing her instantly with their divine tongues.

_How had she let them have such control over her? Was she that weak minded?_

The Kaoru twisted his arm further round her stomach, tightening his grip and Hikaru nuzzled further into her neck with a moan. _No, _she thought. _They were just too persuasive. No matter what the game, they always won._

* * *

I decided not to say how much they did. Though in my mind I have decided. So read whatever you feel like into this...let you imagination run riot. hee hee.

Maybe someone who's a bit more confident at this stuff (or just feels like it) could write a fanfic that fills in the gaps. If no one does, I'll probably end up convincing one of my friends to do one. :P


End file.
